The present invention relates to a set of blocks that glow with an internal light when they are stacked together. More particularly, a set of blocks is formed from a translucent, soft elastic material containing an internal light source, such as LEDs, and the circuitry to power the light source when the blocks are connected to each other and to a power source such as a power supply block. The circuitry illustratively conducts electricity through the blocks to light a series of connected blocks.
In an illustrated embodiment the circuitry provides for more than one color to appear in a given block, depending on polarity of the connection. Some of the blocks contain circuitry for special effects such as pulsing light, changing light color and/or light changing intensity based on an ambient noise level. The set of blocks is suitable both as a toy for children and for light sculpture and design applications.
In one illustrated embodiment, a block apparatus comprises a body formed from an elastic material, a light source located within the body, and a pair of conductors to conduct electricity though the body from an adjacent block to supply power to the light source.
In another illustrated embodiment, a block apparatus comprises a body, a light source located within the body, and a pair of conductors to conduct electricity though the body and power the light source. The pair of conductors illustratively have first and second magnetic contacts located adjacent a first surface of the body and a first and second metallic contacts located adjacent a second surface of the body.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, a block set comprises at least one power block including a body, at least two contacts on the body, and a source of electricity coupled to the at least two contacts. The set further comprises a plurality of first blocks, each of the of the first blocks having a body, a pair of first contacts located adjacent to a first surface of the body, a pair of second contacts located adjacent to a second surface of the body, and a light source located within the body. The light source is electrically coupled between the pairs of first and second contacts. The set still further comprises a plurality of second blocks, each of the of the second blocks having a body, a pair of first contacts located adjacent to a first surface of the body, a pair of second contacts located adjacent to a second surface of the body, and a pair of conductors extending through the body to couple the pairs of first and second contacts together to pass electricity through the second block. The plurality of first and second blocks are selectively stackable on the power block with a pair of first contacts of one block engaged with a pair of second contacts on an adjacent block to conduct electricity through a plurality of stacked blocks so that first blocks in the stack are lighted and second blocks in the stack are non-lighted.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.